


Dear snow

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow, Snowmen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era difficile che lui e Yuya riuscissero ad avere troppi giorni senza impegni consecutivi, e anche quando capitava era raro che si decidessero a fare qualcosa di diverso dal rimanere a casa a recuperare le forze, in attesa di tornare a lavoro.Quel finesettimana invece l’aveva progettato da lungo tempo, e non avrebbe permesso che niente lo rovinasse.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dear snow

**_~ Dear Snow ~_ **

Hikaru aveva atteso quelle giornate come non ricordava di aver mai aspettato altro in vita sua.

Era difficile che lui e Yuya riuscissero ad avere troppi giorni senza impegni consecutivi, e anche quando capitava era raro che si decidessero a fare qualcosa di diverso dal rimanere a casa a recuperare le forze, in attesa di tornare a lavoro.

Quel finesettimana invece l’aveva progettato da lungo tempo, e non avrebbe permesso che niente lo rovinasse.

Yuya era entrato velocemente nel cottage e aveva abbandonato la valigia sul pavimento, guardandosi intorno senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, cominciando a girare per le stanze e continuando a parlare con Hikaru ad alta voce man mano che scopriva ogni dettaglio di quel posto che gli piacesse o che lo sorprendesse.

Il più piccolo cercava di stare al suo passo, sorridendo a sua volta per il modo in cui si emozionava, sembrando quasi un bambino la mattina di Natale per quanto era felice di stare lì.

“Ne deduco quindi che ti piaccia?” lo prese in giro mentre Takaki si lasciava ricadere sul letto, soddisfatto.

L’altro si rialzò, facendo perno sui gomiti e annuendo.

“È bellissimo. Hai avuto un’ottima idea nel venire qui” confermò, sorridendogli e alzandosi quanto bastava per posare le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo velocemente prima di rimettersi in piedi.

“Cosa ti va di fare?” gli chiese Yaotome alzando un sopracciglio, ben deciso a lasciare che l’altro prendesse in mano le redini di quel week-end.

Lo vedeva troppo contento per permettersi di non lasciargli decidere cosa gli andasse di fare.

Il più grande parve pensarci qualche secondo.

Tornò in salotto, guardandosi intorno prima di posare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.

“Voglio andare fuori! C’è la neve, non ci sono abituato. Quando ero piccolo non ci portavano quasi mai sulla neve, e non è che ad Osaka faccia così tanto freddo da permettere che nevichi in città. Ti va, Hikka?” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro.

Il fidanzato si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere e si limitò ad annuire, tirando fuori qualcosa di più pesante dalla valigia ed indossandolo, mentre l’altro faceva altrettanto e correva fuori dalla porta, gettandosi subito in ginocchio sulla neve.

“Guarda che bianca!” esclamò, prendendone un po’ in una mano e dandole una forma sferica, lanciandola in direzione del più piccolo.

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, prima di chinarsi e fare altrettanto, lanciandogli una palla di neve ben più grande.

Quando vide che l’altro stava per replicare al gesto alzò una mano, ridacchiando.

“Vacci piano!” gli disse, avvicinandolo e mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, prendendogli le mani fra le sue. “Le palle di neve non sono contemplate” gli fece presente, facendo una smorfia.

“Paura, eh?” lo prese in giro l’altro, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo ancora, prima di guardarsi intorno. “Cosa potremmo fare allora?” chiese, più a se stesso che a lui, sorridendo dopo qualche secondo. “Che te ne pare di un pupazzo di neve? Io e Yuma da bambini ci divertivamo tantissimo” disse, storcendo poi il naso. “Prima che le mie sorelle ce li distruggessero, ovviamente.”

Hikaru scoppiò a ridere, poi annuì.

“Vada per il pupazzo di neve. Mi sembra sempre un’idea migliore rispetto alle palle di neve. È più innocuo” confermò, mettendosi insieme al più grande ad accumulare la neve, cercando di darle la forma desiderata.

Di tanto in tanto Hikaru si soffermava ad osservare il fidanzato, sorridendo istintivamente.

Yuya alternava momenti di concentrazione a sprazzi d’euforia, facendolo sembrare come un bambino alle prese con il suo gioco preferito.

Ai suoi occhi, appariva ancora più bello del solito.

Vi stavano lavorando da più di mezz’ora, quando Yuya si accasciò su di un cumulo di neve, emettendo un verso insoddisfatto e voltandosi verso il fidanzato.

“È orribile” asserì, indicando le due forme non propriamente sferiche messe l’una sopra l’altra.

Hikaru reclinò il capo da un lato, osservando la loro opera.

“Effettivamente la testa che hai fatto è un po’ sgorbia” commentò.

Yuya strabuzzò gli occhi, guardandolo male.

“La testa è sgorbia? Perché il corpo ti sembra fatto bene? Se avessimo preso della neve più soffice come avevo proposto io sarebbe venuto meglio. Ma tu devi sempre fare tutto di testa tua, no?”

Hikaru lo fissò perplesso per qualche secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere e andare verso di lui, afferrandolo per i fianchi e baciandolo su di una guancia.

“Yuya, non ho la minima intenzione di litigare con te a causa di un pupazzo di neve, sappilo” lo informò, rialzandosi e porgendogli una mano perché anche l’altro si rimettesse in piedi.

Takaki fece una smorfia, ma annuì. Seguì il più piccolo dentro il cottage, togliendosi il giubbotto e dirigendosi verso la cucina.

“Facciamo merenda, preparo qualcosa?” gli chiese, rovistando fra le buste che aveva portato.

Hikaru annuì, rimanendo sulla soglia del salotto.

“C’è la legna. Potrei provare ad accendere il camino, che cosa ne pensi?”

“Ne sei capace?” lo schernì Yuya, tirando fuori dei biscotti ed un barattolo di miele.

Yaotome alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendogli con aria di sfida.

“Io a differenza tua vengo da un posto in cui fa _veramente_ freddo. Certo che so accendere un camino” gli disse, andando poi in salotto e lasciandolo in cucina ad occuparsi della merenda.

Yuya sorrise fra sé e sé, senza riuscire a farne a meno.

Ci voleva, ci voleva davvero un finesettimana del genere.

Gli mancava potersi godere Hikaru in questo modo; per quanto il carattere del fidanzato fosse allegro e fosse quasi sempre di buonumore, raramente riusciva invece a vederlo del tutto rilassato come in quel momento.

Mise a scaldare del latte in un pentolino, frugando fra gli scaffali e tirando fuori due tazze ed un vassoio, sul quale sistemò alcuni biscotti.

Mise un fondo di miele nelle tazze e vi versò il latte bollente, girandolo perché si sciogliesse, poi posò il barattolo insieme alle tazze sul vassoio e lo portò in salotto, attento a non versare nulla.

Una volta dentro la stanza sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Ce l’hai fatta davvero!” esclamò, vedendo come il fuoco avesse già attecchito nel camino.

Hikaru gli lanciò uno sguardo soddisfatto, prima di andare a sedersi sul divano e fargli cenno di raggiungerlo.

Yuya gli si mise accanto, posando il vassoio sul tavolino in legno di fronte a loro e porgendogli una tazza, prendendo la propria e accoccolandosi contro di lui, sospirando.

Hikaru sorseggiò il latte con il miele, avvolgendo le spalle del più grande con un braccio e fissando un punto nel vuoto, assorto.

“È bellissimo, Hikka” mormorò Yuya, alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione e baciandolo, questa volta con più calma, lasciando che durasse più a lungo.

Yaotome schiuse le labbra, e con la lingua cercò quella dell’altro, separandosi solo per riprendere aria e sorridergli, prima di continuare.

Yuya si protese maggiormente verso di lui, posando la tazza sul tavolino e dandogli il tempo di fare altrettanto, mentre le sue mani già correvano sotto il maglione, sollevandolo per posargli la bocca sul petto, aiutandolo a sfilarlo.

Hikaru gli sorrise malizioso, offrendosi alla sua bocca, portandolo a scostarsi solo il tempo necessario a togliergli a sua volta il maglione, prima che questi tornasse con le labbra su di lui, risalendo sulla gola e dietro l’orecchio, tornando sul collo e sulla clavicola, veloce, senza mai soffermarsi su di un punto in particolare.

Il più piccolo lo prese per le spalle, spingendolo a fermarsi, poi si alzò dal divano e lo tirò per un polso, spingendolo a stendersi sulla porzione di pavimento fra il tavolo e il camino, rimanendo fermo per qualche istante a guardarlo prima di chinarsi su di lui, ripetendo quegli stessi gesti che Yuya aveva compiuto poco prima, attaccandogli il petto con la bocca e liberandolo degli ultimi vestiti rimastigli, per poi fare altrettanto con i propri.

Yuya si protese verso di lui, inarcando i fianchi quando sentì la propria erezione finalmente libera da qualsiasi restrizione.

Hikaru scese con la mano sulla sua coscia, risalendo lentamente la linea dell’inguine e poi ripetendo quel medesimo percorso, divertendosi nel sentirlo lamentarsi, chiedere di più, chiedere che lo toccasse lì dove voleva essere toccato.

Si divertì ancora nel provocarlo per qualche minuto prima di dargliela vinta, avvolgendo con la mano il suo sesso e cominciando lentamente ad accarezzarlo, sfiorandolo con il palmo, portando le dita sulla punta, senza mai mettere troppa decisione, l’intento solo quello di stuzzicarlo.

Quando Yuya si fu stancato si risollevò, afferrandolo per le spalle e mandandolo con la schiena contro il pavimento, chinandosi e passandogli lentamente le mani sui fianchi prima di avvolgere il suo sesso fra le labbra, abbassandosi fino a che poté e cominciando poi a stuzzicarlo con la lingua, brutale tanto quanto l’altro era stato cauto.

Hikaru spinse i fianchi contro di lui, cercando di affondare maggiormente nella sua bocca, sentendo l’apertura della sua gola stringersi intorno a lui e ansimando pesantemente, dovendo appellarsi a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non cedere troppo presto.

Portò la mano fra i capelli di Yuya, stringendo e dettando lui il ritmo, pochi minuti prima di costringerlo a risollevarsi, vedendosi guardare con un’espressione vittoriosa dal più grande.

“Hai poco da ridere” lo riprese Hikaru, tornando a baciarlo quasi con violenza, accarezzandolo con decisione sui fianchi e prendendo a masturbarlo più velocemente di prima.

Lo fece poi distendere su di un fianco, sistemandosi dietro di lui e portando la mano libera alla sua bocca, spingendolo a schiudere le labbra e a passare la lingua sulle sue dita, inumidendole con la propria saliva.

Hikaru lo guardò quasi incantato, sentendosi così maledettamente eccitato da avere voglia di affrettare le cose.

Portò la mano fra le sue natiche, sfiorandogli l’apertura e vedendolo avere un lieve spasmo, sorridendo prima di lasciar scivolare un dito dentro di lui.

Non si perse troppo nel prepararlo, Hikaru. Si concesse il tempo di portare tre dita dentro di lui, muovendole velocemente, cercando di non fargli troppo male, ma non riuscì ad avere più resistenza di quella.

Sistematosi meglio dietro di lui fece perno su una della sue gambe, portandola contro le proprie e penetrandolo con una spinta decisa, secca.

Yuya reclinò la testa all’indietro, portandola sulla sua spalla, gemendo per l’improvvisa sensazione di dolore dovuta a quell’intrusione.

Hikaru si costrinse a rimanere fermo il tempo necessario affinché l’altro si abituasse, poi prese a muoversi velocemente dentro di lui, con spinte sin da subito decise, mentre gli stringeva un fianco e portava l’altra mano sulla sua erezione, baciandolo contemporaneamente all’altezza della gola.

Yuya gemeva a voce alta, senza restrizioni, ed Hikaru si sentiva ancora più eccitato dalla sua voce, tanto da portarlo a muoversi ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, tanto da accelerare il ritmo della propria mano sul suo sesso, fino a quando non lo sentì tendersi sotto al proprio tocco, inarcando maggiormente la schiena in sua direzione e raggiungendo l’orgasmo, gridando, mordendosi il labbro inferiore fin quasi a farlo sanguinare.

Il più piccolo gli diede appena tempo di riprendersi prima di ricominciare a muoversi, ogni spinta più profonda delle precedenti, ogni volta più vicino a venire a sua volta.

Non gli ci vollero che pochi altri minuti prima di chinarsi su di lui, mordendogli una spalla e svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo bollente, continuando poi a muoversi quasi per inerzia.

Rimasero poi fermi in quella posizione mentre Hikaru si sfilava lentamente da lui, ora più attento a non fargli male, e lo abbracciava sulla vita, lasciando che il più grande si accasciasse contro di lui.

Yuya aveva ancora il respiro pesante; gli strinse una mano contro il proprio sterno, lasciando che le loro dita s’intrecciassero e chiudendo gli occhi, sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Ora sì che è il weekend perfetto” mugolò, spingendosi ancora di più contro il corpo del fidanzato, apparentemente non intenzionato a muoversi da quella posizione.

Hikaru ridacchiò, prendendo a baciarlo distrattamente lungo il collo e la spalla.

“Perché, pensavi davvero che io avessi altro in mente?” lo prese in giro, voltandosi per mettersi con la schiena contro il pavimento e lasciando che il più grande si rannicchiasse contro di lui, posandogli la testa sul petto.

Yuya rise a sua volta, scrollando le spalle.

“Anche il cottage, la neve e il camino però non sono male, dovrai ammetterlo.”

Il più piccolo annuì, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e chinandosi quel tanto che bastava per baciarlo.

“Anche tu non sei male, dovrai ammetterlo” mormorò, facendo sorridere l’altro.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, tanto che Hikaru ad un certo punto credette che Yuya si fosse addormentato.

Tuttavia, non se ne volle sincerare. Non aveva assolutamente fretta, poteva concedersi di rimanere così per tutto il tempo che voleva.

Era lì con Yuya, del resto. Non c’era altro di cui avesse bisogno.


End file.
